1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to Mechanical Tools. More specifically the present invention is an improvement to a tool that stretches and or retracts automotive tension coil hood springs to ultimately allow user to remove or install springs attached to vehicle's hood hinge or body of vehicle.
A lot of vehicles made from the 1930's thru mid 1980's, utilized tension coil springs. Installed on hood hinges, springs give hoods a counter balance when hood is raised in the upright position to expose engine bay of vehicle. After years of use springs start to loose strength of spring tension and won't fully hold a hood in upright position. If hood falls due to low spring tension the user can be injured. The proper repair would be to replace the hood spring on vehicle. Present invention would allow safe replacement of springs.
Antique and classic cars are currently being restored back to original condition. In order to restore hinges and springs they need to be checked and possibly replaced. In order to check hinges for wear and play, the springs need to be removed to relieve pressure on hinge assembly. Only then can hinge be checked for wear. Springs and hinges are sold separately and springs need to be stretched for installation onto hinge. Present invention will be able to remove and install spring in those instances.
Aftermarket hood makers offer fiberglass replacement hoods instead of steel hoods for looks and weight reduction for race applications. Fiberglass hoods are significantly lighter in weight which makes the stock hood spring rate too strong for fiberglass hoods. Damage is usually caused near the hinge mounting area on the top surface of the hood due to the spring pushing the hinge up to much when hood is lowered and closed. The fiberglass hood would not have the correct weight of counter balance to spring rate. Cracks in the fiberglass and paint occur in that situation. The correct repair would be to replace the stock hood spring with a low-tension spring that is readily available. Present invention would facilitate removal of old springs and installation of new low-tension springs for a proper, safe repair.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,895A—Martin; Marcus, Nov. 4, 1971—“Spring Extender” can both extend and retract tension coil hood springs as per present invention also does. This patent has the frame as the extendable or moving part to expand spring. Current invention has a one piece or solid frame with the said Externally Threaded Shaft being the spring expander or moveable part. Connection to spring end is different than present invention. Notches are used in related art and hooks a loops are used in present invention being a more stable, secure connection process. Present invention has overall less pieces, so making present tool is less expensive to manufacture while not compromising the strength or reliability of said tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,087—Alva V. Shahan, Jan. 29, 1957—“Device for installing tension springs on automobile hood hinges.” States it is a ‘stretcher and holder’ for automobile hood springs to aid in the installation of hood springs on to hood hinges. This device consists of two parts. One is a spring stretching device and the other part is an extended spring holding bar. After spring is stretched, user must transfer spring from stretcher on to a said holding bar. Said Holding bar is said used due to cramped quarters encountered where the spring needs to be installed on vehicle. Transferring the spring from one tool to another while spring is under great forces of spring pressure poses a risk of safety for the user. If any slippage occurs and the spring slips off of said holder, the spring recoil pressure can cause spring to strike people or objects in its path causing damage. Present invention always has spring connected to tool until spring is seated on spring seats on vehicle hinge and or body, or the spring is released to relaxed state and able to be easily removed off of tool. Present invention is small enough to fit in said cramped quarters of a vehicles engine bay to install or remove spring directly on to vehicle hinge to complete installation or removal without having to remove vehicle hood or hinge from vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,042A—Walter E. Brennemen, Mar. 11, 1952—“Hood Hinge Spring Remover” is a device that is inserted in to spring coils while hood is in upright position. Once device is inserted in spring, user closes hood to the point where spring locks onto device with spring tension. At that point user must reach under hood and grip spring and tool and remove spring from vehicle's hood hinge. Device will hold spring in extended position until spring is put back on vehicle hood hinge with hood lowered, spring seated in seats and spring tension removed from tool by raising vehicle hood to upright position. Device is unable to stretch or retract spring. Also may pose a safety concern with the angle that spring coils are designed. Point of contact for tool can be compromised due to small contact points and slip off from pressures exerted from spring tension. Present invention securely holds spring ends to eliminate any possible slippage and has the ability to stretch and retract spring safely to eliminate the need for any other device to complete hood hinge spring installation or removal process.